


I Have Wanted You

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Smut, and slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Sehun needs to focus on gaming, Baekhyun is having too much fun teasing him.A retelling of the SM Super Celeb League broadcast.





	I Have Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties from the SM Super Celeb League the other day. They have more control over the mics and camera's and are left alone for the most part by the staff.  
> But yeah here is some smut, enjoy!

Sehun couldn’t look away, or really he didn’t want to look away. Baekhyun was wearing red.  
‘To match your hair, Sehunnie!’  Baekhyun had said when they had first met up that morning, running his hands through the now copper red strands of Sehun’s hair. Red was one of Sehun’s favorite colors on Baekhyun. It always made his skin glow a little more, his eyes stand out and sparkle more. And now that he had colored his hair again, Sehun truly couldn’t look away. How could lightening his hair just a little make such a difference, make his smile seem even brighter?

Sehun jumped when he felt slim fingers touch his arm. Baekhyun was talking about the game so far and how much fun they were having with one of the staff, who had brought in some snacks. It’s true they were having fun, though he missed playing at the dorm, on the big couch with the other members filling the space. When the other members were around, it was easier for Sehun not to focus on Baekhyun. He looked down at the hand that was on his arm, imagining how they would feel tracing patterns on his skin, or how strong of a hold they could have on his hair or hips. 

“Isn’t that right, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, pinching Sehun’s arm with a smile. 

“I’m sorry what?” Sehun asked, shaking his head of thoughts he shouldn’t have been having. 

Baekhyun smiled again. “That I taught you all you know about gaming.”

“Yeah sure, if that’s what you want to believe.” Sehun smirked when Baekhyun gasped and smacked his arm. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Baekhyun said as he leaned over his chair, now just inches away from Sehun. 

Sehun nodded to the staff as they left the room. “What did I do?”

“Helped our Eries attack me. Seriously, this is the thanks I get for avenging your death?”

Sehun laughed into his hand. “Like you wouldn’t have joined in if it was the other way around.” Sehun stopped laughing when he felt fingers touch his hair. He looked over towards Baekhyun, who had scooched his chair a little closer and was now fully leaning over into his space. 

“I would have fought them off, one by one,” Baekhyun said as he ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “I really do like this color on you, Sehunnie.” His voice was softer now, not a whisper but enough to give Sehun goosebumps. “It’s softer than my hair, feel.” He grabbed a hold of Sehun’s hand and brought it to his own hair, closing his eyes with a smile once Sehun started to touch the strands.

“I think you’re wrong about that, hyung.” He let himself get lost in touching Baekhyun, lost in how content and happy Baekhyun looked at that moment. He was sure he could stay like this for hours, being this close to Baekhyun. 

“Feels nice,” Baekhyun hummed, moving up into the touch more. 

Sehun stopped thinking. He was sure he heard a voice in his head yelling at him to stop lifting his other hand, to not reach out for the smaller man beside him. He didn’t listen. His left hand moved to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, his thumb gliding back and forth over his skin. His other hand still ran through his hair, the soft chestnut brown strands slipping through his fingers. Sehun half expected Baekhyun to startle and move away, or swat his hands away. Instead Baekhyun leaned into the touch, pressing his warm cheek fully in Sehun’s hand. There had been moments in the past when Sehun was able to touch Baekhyun like this, to feel the weight and heat of him. Moments when the laughing would stop and the heavy silence would engulf them, but both would be too afraid to break the tension. Sehun had missed these moments, when all it would take was for one of them to lean in and take what they wanted. He wanted to take. 

A knock on the door broke them apart, both pushing their chairs away and busying themselves at their computers. The staff member walked into the room, giving them details that a new round of games was starting and that the feed would be back on in just a few moments. Sehun watched as Baekhyun shook his shoulders and ran his hands through his hair, trying to compose himself before they were live. He stole a moment for himself to watch him before turning back to his computer screen for the new game. 

**

Baekhyun had died several minutes ago, leaving Sehun alone to face the swarms of Eries trying to take him out. As he continued to play, Sehun felt Baekhyun staring at him, but kept his eyes on his screen, talking to the fans as he continued to play the game. He didn’t last long. He pushed himself back into his chair once he was killed, looking over to finally meet Baekhyun’s eyes. He muted his mic. “Can I help you?” he asked reaching for the bag of chips that a staff member brought them. 

Baekhyun cupped a hand over his mouth, so those who were watching couldn’t see what he was saying. “Just thinking... about your hands on me,” he said with a shrug before turning this attention back to his computer. 

Sehun’s mouth went dry. He swallowed hard to get the chip down his throat. Baekhyun was just messing with him, being Baekhyun, saying things to see how he would react. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He covered his own mouth before answering, still very aware of the webcam. “If that’s what you want, you’ll have to do something about it yourself. My hands are rather busy.” He smiled, taking another chip from his bag and popping it into his mouth. 

“Would you like that? Having me take what I want?” 

Sehun mentally cursed. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t be phased, of course he would have a comeback to whatever he says. Fine then. Sehun hummed, making sure to catch Baekhyun’s attention, then with a smirk placed a finger in his mouth, sucking off some of the seasoning from the chips. He popped the finger out before moving onto his thumb, this time not putting it in his mouth but rather licking it with his tongue. “These are really good, you should try one.”

Baekhyun was aware of the yelling from his earphones, something happened in the game but at that moment he didn’t care. He moved towards Sehun, watching the feed till he was no longer in the shot. “Give it to me,” he said.

Sehun nearly dropped his bag, watching with wide eyes as he opened his mouth in waiting. Sehun dropped a chip into his mouth, watching his pink tongue lick his lips before he moved back into his chair, chewing with a smile. 

“That was good.” Baekhyun winked before returning to his game. 

*

“Yah!” Baekhyun laughed, jamming his fingers against the keyboard, mouse clicking away. “Good game!” he said, leaning over and grabbing Sehun’s knee. “Did you have fun?”

Sehun looked down at the hand on his leg, felt himself responding to the light pressure as it moved to the inside of his thigh then back to his knee. Baekhyun had touched him a few times like this today, always out of view of the cameras but constantly touching. Fingers on his arm, or a hand on the top of his thigh, and Sehun could do nothing but act as if nothing was happening. 

Sehun was about to answer when one of their managers informed them they would be leaving soon and just to sit tight. Baekhyun took his hand back and pulled his backpack on over his shoulders. Sehun watched the staff and managers leave the room, very aware of Baekhyun spinning aimlessly in his chair beside him, playing with the straps of his backpack. As soon as the door clicked shut, Sehun bolted from his chair. He was aware of Baekhyun going still, eyes widening at the sudden movement. He was aware of his heart racing and mind yelling at him to stop. One step and he was in Baekhyun’s space, leaning down and taking hold of Baekhyun’s face, bringing his lips down. As hurried as the movements had been, the kiss was soft, lingering and hinting at things to come. He felt Baekhyun’s hand grab at his waist, pulling him to the space between his knees. It was an awkward position, being so tall he was bent over almost painfully. Baekhyun brought one of his hands up to Sehun’s neck, pulling him down even more. There was a small moan, a parting of lips, and the kiss grew deeper. Baekhyun pushed himself further into the chair, pulling Sehun with him. Sehun broke the kiss for a moment to position himself on Baekhyun’s lap, knees finding just enough space to be straddling his hips. It wasn’t comfortable but Sehun didn’t care, not with how Baekhyun was kissing him now. He knew it was reckless, the managers or staff could enter the room at any time, or the feeds could even still be on, but he didn’t care. 

Sehun moved his lips down Baekhyun’s jaw to his neck, nipping at the soft skin under his ear. He felt Baekhyun shiver under him, so he nuzzled in closer and did it again. Baekhyun moaned, back arching up as he released his vice grip on Sehun’s hips to move his hands up his back, fingers digging in for hold. It was Sehun’s turn to gasp as he felt Baekhyun reach between them and palm his half hard cock. Without thinking Sehun moved his hips down into the grasp, a moan deep in his chest as he brought his lips back to Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun giggled into the kiss, teeth nipping at Sehun’s bottom lip. Baekhyun gripped Sehun harder, bringing his hips up against Sehun’s. He could feel Sehun grow against his hand. Baekhyun ran his tongue over Sehun’s lips, the younger man opening his mouth for him, sighing into his mouth. 

“You can grind against me harder than that, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun whispered over his lips, hand now working Sehun to full hardness. In answer Sehun brought his hips low before moving hard up into Baekhyun’s hand. 

“There you go,” Baekhyun said. “Again.”

Sehun pulled away as he heard someone talking and getting louder by the moment. “Shit.” He quickly scrambled to his feet, tugging his shirt loose of wrinkles. Sehun grabbed his backpack and placed it in front of the tent in his pants. Baekhyun laughed softly as he stood up as well, taking a few sips of his water as one of their managers came in. 

“Let’s hit the road.”

*

Sehun was pinned to the door of Baekhyun’s room before he was even able to turn the lights on, Baekhyun’s body flush against his own, legs slotting between his. “Baekhyun.”

“Lift your arms,” Baekhyun whispered, hands gripping the hem of Sehun’s shirt, tugging it over his head the second his hands were in the air. “Good boy.” 

Sehun reached up, grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s neck and crashing his lips back to his. It took a moment for Baekhyun to open his mouth, tongue finding Sehun’s. Baekhyun’s hands moved down Sehun’s bare chest, fingers finding the grooves of his muscles as they traveled down to his stomach. Slowly pulling away from the door, Baekhyun brought Sehun with him, shuffling closer to the bed till Baekhyun felt it against his calves. Breaking the kiss, Sehun took hold of Baekhyun’s shirt and lifted it over his head, instantly dipping down to suck a hard nipple into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth. Baekhyun gasped, his hands squeezing bruises into Sehun’s waist. Baekhyun turned Sehun around, pushing him gently to the bed, watching him fall back onto his elbows. Keeping his eyes on Sehun, he ran his hands down his own stomach, pulling the button loose on his shorts. 

Sehun started to fumble with his own pants, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s, and tossed them across the room. Leaning up, he placed open mouth kisses over Baekhyun’s stomach and hips, nipping at the sensitive skin at the dip of his hipbones. His hands moved up Baekhyun’s thighs, enjoying the feel of the muscles under his hands. With a smile he ducked his head lower, mouthing at Baekhyun’s hard-on under his boxer briefs. There was already a wet spot on the fabric. He pushed his tongue against it, moaning at the taste. Baekhyun’s hands gripped Sehun’s hair as he continued to mouth at him, his hips moving forward, pushing himself against his face. Sehun took hold of the boxer briefs, pulling them quickly down Baekhyun’s legs, moaning at the sight of what he caused. Looking up at Baekhyun, he pulled him into his mouth, instantly taking him to the back of his throat. The grip in his hair was almost painful as Baekhyun bucked into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, Sehun began to bob, each pull into his mouth ending with Baekhyun hitting his throat. Baekhyun cursed, tugging Sehun away from his cock, looking down at the red-haired man in front of him.  
   
Baekhyun was on his lap in a moment, instantly bringing his groin hard against Sehun, both moaning at the friction. He didn’t stop, rutting his hips into Sehun, hands holding tight to Sehun’s shoulders. Their lips found their way back to each other, tongues meeting in a dance for dominance. Sehun had wanted this for so long, years if he was honest with himself. Spent long nights thinking about it, the what ifs of those stolen moments they had shared. He was greedy now, wanting more and more. He wanted to spend hours kissing Baekhyun’s lips, the freckle at the corner of his mouth, the sharp points of his top lip. He wanted to make them swell and turn red. He pressed himself closer to Baekhyun, both panting now between kisses, not wanting to part for more than a moment. Baekhyun reached down into Sehun’s boxers, hand wrapping around his hard-on. A few slow tugs and Sehun was moaning into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Lie back,” Baekhyun said, voice low as he let go of Sehun’s cock. Sehun fell onto his back, scooting up the bed slightly, lip between his teeth as he lifted his hips to help Baekhyun take his underwear off. Baekhyun crawled over Sehun’s body, hand reaching into the nightstand drawer for a small bottle of lube. He took hold of Sehun’s legs, bending his knees up, guiding his hips down the bed some. “Don’t move, baby.” He waited for Sehun to nod before he moved down the bed. He was staring at Sehun’s hard cock, licking his lips at the sight, and poured lube onto his fingers. Rubbing his knuckle over Sehun’s rim, Baekhyun watched as he arched his back, biting his lip. Leaning over, Baekhyun licked at Sehun’s tip just as he pushed his finger into him. 

Sehun called out Baekhyun’s name, stopping himself with a grunt from moving his hips at the intrusion. “More Baekhyun… more,” Sehun whined as he felt another slim finger slip inside him, the fingers moving against each other. He watched as Sehun took in his fingers, slowly moving them in and out, enjoying the way Sehun’s body started to shake. 

Baekhyun smiled around Sehun’s cock before pulling him fully into his mouth, hardening his tongue. He heard Sehun moan again and began to move his head in rhythm with his fingers. He swallowed hard as he pushed a third finger in, feeling Sehun shudder underneath him. “Does that feel good, baby?” 

“Yes… fuck yes.” Sehun breathed hard, bringing his eyes down to look at Baekhyun. He was beautiful like this, lips swollen, cheeks blushing red, eyes darker than he had ever seen. He had caused this, and it was wrecking him. “Please Baekhyun, I’m ready.”

Baekhyun twisted his fingers inside Sehun, hitting the bundle of nerves, and Sehun yelled out Baekhyun’s name. He gave a final lick on Sehun’s cock before taking his fingers away and applying more lube to his hand. He began to pump himself, catching Sehun’s eyes as he brought his free hand up to his own nipple, pinching it. Both men moaned at the action, Baekhyun jerking into his hand, Sehun gripping the sheets. Baekhyun leaned over Sehun, slotting himself between his legs. He began kissing Sehun, slipping his tongue between his lips, running it over the roof of his mouth. 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s broad shoulders, bringing him closer to his body. He had wanted this moment for so long, to feel Baekhyun like this, to be kissed and touched like this. “Please… please Baekhyun.” Sehun cried out as Baekhyun pushed himself fully in with one thrust. His breath caught in his chest, the pain and pleasure of having Baekhyun inside of him almost too much. 

“So good, you feel so good, Sehun,” Baekhyun said against Sehun’s neck. He had fallen down the second he moved inside of Sehun, landing with his elbows on either side of Sehun’s head. He felt Sehun nod, whisper for him to move. Baekhyun pulled his hips back, feeling Sehun’s body hold onto him once he had his tip nearly out. Biting down on Sehun’s neck, Baekhyun thrust back in. 

Sehun yelled out Baekhyun’s name, nails digging into his back, hips rotating into each of Baekhyun’s thrusts. He needed more, bringing his long legs around Baekhyun’s waist, ankles crossing just as a hard thrust was delivered. Baekhyun sunk in even deeper, the sound of his hips colliding with Sehun’s ass filled the room. He could feel every movement inside of him, his body holding onto Baekhyun in the most delicious way. He wanted to make Baekhyun feel good, wanted to make him yell out his name. He waited for Baekhyun to push in fully before squeezing down on him. He smiled when he heard Baekhyun gasp and whisper for him to do it again. He did as he was told, gripping Baekhyun’s cock this time when he was pulling out. Both moaned at that, Baekhyun now moving faster into Sehun. 

“Does it feel good, baby? Am I making you feel good?” Baekhyun asked, grinding himself deeper into Sehun. He had brought himself up, hands taking hold of Sehun’s legs and pulling them from around his waist and instead pushing them back against Sehun’s chest. “Want me to make you feel really good?” 

“Yes please, Baekhyun fuck please,” Sehun panted, running one of his hands up Baekhyun’s neck, snaking it around and taking a fist full of hair. “Make me feel good.”

Baekhyun gripped Sehun’s thighs, slamming his hips forward, skin slapping against skin. He found a heavy hard pace, dick delving deeper every few thrusts. He could feel Sehun pushing back, letting him take him however Baekhyun wanted. And he had wanted for so long. He had wanted to kiss Sehun silent, he wanted to make him shake under his touch. He wanted to break him apart and put him back together again. He began to drive even faster into Sehun, no longer caring about the burning in his arms or legs, only the heat that Sehun was building in his body. 

“Feels so good, Baek,” Sehun moaned, lifting himself up on one elbow and pulling Baekhyun down. “Harder, I won’t break,” he breathed against Baekhyun’s mouth, both sharing the same heated air. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said as he pushed harder into Sehun, moving them both up the bed slightly. He let Sehun bring his legs back around his waist again, his hand moving under his back, fingers pushing into the skin as he lifted him into the air. It was only a few inches but the arch helped Baekhyun bring himself deeper than before. He licked up a line of sweat that had collected by Sehun’s collarbone, thrusting as hard as he could without harming either of them. He snuck his free hand between them, taking hold of Sehun’s dick, smiling against Sehun’s skin as he heard him yell out at the touch. Rolling his fingers over the precum, he began to pump his hand with each thrust. 

“Yes… Baekhyun… I’m close… Baek—” Sehun cried out. His hips wanted to move down onto Baekhyun’s cock but also move up into his hand, it was maddening. Shivers ran down his spine as the nerves coiled in his stomach.

“Show me Sehun, show me I made you feel good. Come for me.” 

Sehun pushed down hard on Baekhyun, squeezing as he came, slick marking both of them. “Baekhyun!” Sehun moaned, body jerking into Baekhyun’s hand. 

Baekhyun continued to pump into Sehun, working him through his climax, enjoying watching him fall apart underneath him. He came when Sehun looked up at him, dark eyes heavy lidded, lips parted in bliss. He thrust himself through his orgasm, filling Sehun with warmth. With a heavy sigh Baekhyun fell to his side, limbs draped over Sehun. “I’ve wanted that for so long.”

Sehun whipped his head to the side. He had thought the words only moments before Baekhyun had whispered them. He was almost unsure if he had said it aloud and not realized it. He opened his mouth just as Baekhyun turned to look at him. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Sehun closed the small distance between them, hand gripping Baekhyun’s jaw as he brought their lips together. “So have I,” he whispered moments or minutes later, he wasn’t sure, he didn’t care. He had what he wanted, Baekhyun in his arms, he didn’t need to care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lot of fun to write and it made it better that it killed two of my friends. Thank you Katie for editing my mess!!!
> 
> Comments are always welcome
> 
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
